My Little Summer Day
by A Shit Writer
Summary: Fairy Tail has won against Alvarez! However, Natsu nearly dies from side effects. Wendy barely saves him, resulting in him turning into an infant. Seeing how they can't do anything to restore him to his normal age, Lucy adopt him, changing Natsu's last name to Heartfilia. However, as Natsu starts to ask questions, Lucy must figure out how to reveal the truth without losing her son.
1. Natsu

**Hey Guys!**

 **Man, I haven't posted any content in months. I kept thinking of and abandoning ideas.**

 **However, I began writing outlines and proofreading my work, marking mistakes. Chances are, I might actually finish this.**

 **I came up with this idea when I was in the shower. Yeah. I know.**

 **I hope you actually like this idea. Sorry, Kazuhiro Hyuuga fans. Unless I magically managed to get into Naruto and Harry Potter again, I won't be continuing that story.**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoy.**

They won. They really won.

"Woo hoo! Not even Alvares can defeat Fairy Tail!" One guild member yelled wholeheartedly. More guild members join him and began laughing and screaming at their seemingly impossible victory. Magnolia was wrecked up once again, but they can always fix it up.

A week since Fairy Tail's victory against Alvarez had passed rather slowly. Magnolia, along with the guild of course, had been fixing buildings non stop.

Right now, Team Natsu was busy fixing all the damages of the guild hall. Natsu laughed. "One day we fix it and before we know it, we have to fix it again!" The dragon slayer laughed at the number of times they had to fix the guild, whether it would be with the first, second, or the one Fairy Tail had when the guild was going downhill.

Lucy sighed. "Will there ever be a time when we _don't_ have to fix the guild?"

Erza chuckled and Wendy chuckled. "I highly doubt it," said Erza.

"Aye sir!"

"I'm afraid destruction in inevitable."

Everyone laughed. However, Natsu seemed a bit distant. Gray snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Oi. Flame Brain. Are you there or did whatever brain you had left finally left your body?"

Natsu didn't react. Instead, as if it were in slow motion, he lost balance and fell sideways into the dirt.

"Natsu!" They all fretted.

Slowly, bits of Natsu's body was falling off as black sand.

"W-What's happening?" Gray stammered. Natsu looked exhausted, close to fainting, seemingly unaware of what's happening to and around him. Wendy gasped.  
"N-Natsu's fading away!" Wendy fell to her knees and examined him. She held her palms out and began to use her healing magic.

Nothing happened.

The girl refused to give up and let her big brother disappear. "Don't leave us! We just won! COME ON!" Her hair began to lightly levitate and Troia was glowing brighter than it's ever been.

"W-Wendy? What's happening?" Lucy fretted. Wendy didn't look away.

"Natsu's disappearing. It must've been a death spell Zeref casted on him." Upon hearing this, Gray gritted his teeth while Erza felt guilty since she didn't know what to do. Wendy's Troia grew even brighter.

"Wendy! You're gonna waste too much magic power!" warned Charle. Wendy didn't listen to her.

"SAVE NATSU!"

Troia turned into a blinding light, causing everyone present to block their eyes. When the light finally faded away, Wendy was the one who collapsed from magic exhaustion. Natsu seemed to have disappeared, clothes on the floor. Lucy gaped.

She knelt in front of the pile of clothes. "N-Natsu?!" She stopped when she heard a baby wail. Everyone noticed and looked around to find the source, only to pinpoint the location to where Natsu's clothes were...

Slowly, Lucy picked up Natsu's shirt and scarf and dropped them, eyes wide open along with her mouth. All the others were stuck in their tracks.

"Natsu…"

She picked up Natsu in his current state.

A baby.

He was naked and the scars he had once had were gone, including the neck scar. His little patch of pink hair stuck out and was pointing in different directions. No one knew what to say. Gray, Erza, and Happy approached Lucy, who was shaking, holding Natsu in her arms. Charle went to help Wendy.

Erza and Gray took a good look at Natsu. He seemed healthy but continued wailing. Lucy shushed him, which did the job, much to the two's surprise.

Gray refused to hesitate and went to get help, running as fast as humanly possible.

Erza comforted Lucy. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure Natsu will be fine before you know it." Lucy nodded sadly. "I guess you're right." The celestial mage held onto that bit of hope.

Porlyusica came out of the infirmary. "Will Natsu be alright?" Lucy asked desperately. The woman shook her head, disappointed.

"There was nothing I could do. I'm afraid Natsu will just have to grow up."

Lucy shook violently in denial. "This can't be. THIS CAN'T BE!" Gray and Erza had to hold her in order to prevent her from trying to kill the old lady. "As for Wendy," Porlyusica continued.

"She had lost a great amount of magic from the Troia spell she used to save him. She won't be able to do magic for three years." Charle's hair shadowed her eyes. In the end, Wendy lost most of her magic as well.

The guild member present pitied the team. Macao spoke, "What do we do with Natsu? Someone has to raise him. Who knows that the orphanage might do?"

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Lucy, whose hair also shadowed her eyes. "I'll take Natsu. Natsu would've wanted it."

Gray looked at her in a slightly doubtful way. "Are you sure? Taking care of someone is a big responsibility for a long time. It's not like the battles we do."

"You believe you can handle it?" Erza asked concerned. Lucy's eyes hardened.

"Believe me. I can handle it."

~~~Six Years Later~~~

"Kumori! You're gonna get it!" Natsu jumped on his friend and began tickling him with no mercy. Kumori was rolling all over the grass.

Juvia, Gray, and Lucy were sitting on a park grass. "I'm glad our son is able to get along with Natsu," said Juvia, seeing how cute it was as Natsu played with the navy blue haired four year old. Gray smiled sadly, holding his wife's hand.

"Remember…?" Gray got quiet as he reminisced how he and Natsu kept fighting, yet they did cared about each other. Juvia had to lightly hit him on the cheek to wake him up. He jolted back into reality.

"S-Sorry honey!"

Lucy chuckled, but also frowned slightly. The first months were just miserable. At first, Lucy couldn't look at Natsu without bawling horribly. She wished that Natsu would just turn back into the Natsu she knew, close to the point she was gonna give him away to the orphanage. As time went on, however, Lucy began to accept the reality and began to be more motherly, no longer wearing skimpy clothes and moved into a slightly bigger apartment so Natsu could have his own room.

Gray whistled. "Kumori! Natsu! Let's go!" Natsu and Kumori stopped messing around.

"Coming Papa/Uncle Gray!" The two boys raced up the hill.

Lucy stood up. "C'mon Natsu. Let's go back to the guild."

"Yay!"

The single mother, along with Gray and Juvia, chuckled at Natsu's excitement. Natsu would always use every opportunity to step into Fairy Tail's walls.

Natsu pushed open the front doors and left his mother, this time visiting Wendy, who recovered her magic and is up and running. Gajeel and Levy (who was pregnant) were with her.

"Hello Natsu-kun. How was your day?"

"Good. HEY!" Gajeel picked up Natsu by the back of his shirt, effortlessly lifting him at face-to-face height. "Put me down!" He began swinging his limbs to escape. Gajeel chuckled until Levy hitted him with her purse and demanded him to put down the kid.

Gajeel reluctantly set him in the floor. "You're a tough kid. Most would end up crying if I picked them up like that." Natsu looked at him with big eyes.

"Don't let that get into your head, kid," Gajeel deadpanned. Natsu chuckled but nodded his head.

"How's your mother, Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Mama's doing fine. When is the baby coming?" Natsu looked at the bump on Levy's belly. "Five months," the soon-to-be mother answered, holding the bump.

"What? That's so long."

"Sorry little man," Gajeel said. "Babies take a while. When you were two, Kumori came after nine months in his mommy's belly."

Natsu blinked, but somewhat understood. _Where do babies come from?_ He stopped thinking about it as the waft of cooked meat from Mirajane took him away.

At the end of the day when Lucy was tucking the boy into bed, Natsu asked the question he wanted to say. "Mama?" he started.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lucy replied.

"Some time ago, Uncle Gray said I was 'adopted' and that I had no parents. Where was I before you became Mama?" At that question, Lucy froze at her tracks and muttered something Natsu didn't hear. "Damn Gray…"

" _Look, Natsu-kun. Lucy actually isn't your mother."_

" _I can't call her Mama?"_

" _No, that's not what I meant. Unlike Kumori, you are adopted. It means your real parents are not around and Lucy took you. No one knows who your parents were."_

" _..."_

" _Lucy still loves you, Natsu."_

" _Um, okay Uncle Gray."_

Lucy stammered a bit. "Well, Natsu. When you were a baby, someone brought you into the guild." She lied "I wanted to take care of you. You used to live in the forest."

Natsu looked at his mother curious, but was satisfied. "Okay. Goodnight Mama."

"I love you. My little summer day." Lucy kissed him on the shoulder and walked out of his room, closing the door behinder her. When she went to the kitchen, she leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Oh, Natsu. Please don't make me lie to you. You're too young to understand." Lucy buried her face into her hands and wept quietly, not wanting to lie anymore. She pulled out a key and unlocked a locked draw she specifically told Natsu to never open for the love of all.

Inside was the Salamander's scarf. She pulled it out and buried her face into the scaly pattern. Lucy kept dreading that one day every time she thought about it.  
"One day, Natsu. One day."

 **So yeah. By the way, Natsu is NOT gonna magically turn back into his original age. He's gonna grow up slowly. Whether or not Natsu will gain his memories is unknown. I do outlines every chapter and I started writing the outline for chapter 2.**

 **If you think Natsu may be growing up a bit fast, I understand. I'll occasionally put flashbacks or little prequel chapters to feed your curiosity of Natsu's new life.**

 **That's all I have to say. I'm sorry for the lack of content.**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. I'll Be There for You Too

My Little Summer Day - Chapter 2 - I'll Be There for You Too

The S-Class trials have come and pass and the results have been tallied. Master Gildarts stood tall on the stage.

Natsu, with Happy in his human form, stood in front of the crowd waiting for the results to be announced. Happy had to hold the kid. "Ne, Natsu. The results will come soon."

"But I want to know now! Let go of me!" Happy didn't listen to Natsu's command and still held him tightly by the shoulders so he doesn't go crazy. Everyone in the guild got quiet when they heard the microphone feedback.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Meet the new S-Class members of Fairy Tail!" Gildarts gestured his hand, allowing the curtains to ri.

Three guild members got the title, but Natsu ignored the two and only looked at the one person who was standing in the left.

Lucy.

Natsu moved his arms up so fast, Happy let go of him. "MAMA DID IT!" He wrapped his arms around the anthropomorphic cat tightly. Once Happy got his bearing, he pumped his fists up in the air. "AYE SIR!" Lucy looked from the stage and laughed at her son. She never thought the day would come, but it did.

Now Natsu can be proud of her.

Once the new S-ranked members were with their friends, everyone decided to party hard and get drunk. Natsu was eating pieces of cut up meat with Lucy.

"So are you gonna go on an S-class job?" Natsu asked, savoring the meat. Lucy smiled.

"Not now, Natsu. I'm tired."

"Awww…" groaned Natsu, visibly disappointed.

"Tell you what. I'll take you out to the carnival."

"Okay!"

-cut-

"Mama! I wanna go on that ride!" Natsu pointed to one of the roller coasters. Since Natsu was turned back to an age without Dragon Slayer magic, he never got a problem with vehicles. The ride Natsu wanted to ride was one the less kiddy yet less intense rides.

Lucy was beginning to get parched. "Okay, Natsu. Let me take a drink of water first." The mother went to get a drink from the water fountain.

Natsu waited patiently. He heard a voice.

"Hey kid." Natsu turned his head.

A man offered him some cotton candy. "What some?" Natsu, not yet knowing how to deal with strangers outside the guild, nodded and walked closer, but instead of getting cotton candy, he was held captive in the stranger's arms, hand covering his mouth.

Natsu bit his hand and managed to breath for a moment. "MAMA!" Unfortunately, the man covered his mouth again.

Lucy swung her head away from the water fountain and saw Natsu thrashing to be let go from the captor. "Natsu!" She tried save him, but couldn't as the captor teleported away with her son. She gaped and fell to her knees. Natsu...

The S-Class mage snapped out of it when she saw a gold band necklace with diamond studs. Lucy recognized it from the man who took Natsu away.

"I have to alert the others…"

She immediately got up and had one of silver key celestial key spirits fly her to the guild.

-cut-

Lucy kicked open the door, gaining all the attention of the guild members, slightly crying. "NATSU'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Everyone gasped and began to panic, especially those who knew Natsu before he was reverted.

Gray looked at Lucy as if this was a sick joke. Kumori tugged his shirt. "Papa, what does 'kidnapped' mean?" he asked innocently. Juvia held his shoulder in distress. "Someone stole Natsu," she explained, keeping it simple for her son to understand. Kumori was baffled by how the other' reactions.

Erza, now more of a beast than six years ago, kicked the table. "WHAT!"

Lucy sob. "I just turned into an S-Class mage and yet I still don't have the power to protect my son..." One of the guildmates comforted her. Erza, Gray, Happy, Charle, and Wendy all approached their former teammate. Wendy saw what she was holding.

"Lucy-san, give me that necklace!" Lucy sniffled, yet obeyed. Wendy's eyes went big. "I know the guild the holder of this belongs too!" She looked at the inside and saw a familiar symbol: a purple music note with three claw-like flags. She cursed.

"Dark Song. A dark guild. More like a wannabe guild, be the things they do are so they can earn rep. Some instances are rob banks, burn down buildings, and oppose popular guilds. They fail at most of these attempts."

Lucy became frantic. "I must save Natsu!" She tried to leave before Wendy used her strength to stop her. "Wait! Dark Song has guild members guarding everywhere! I'm also the only one here who knows where their hideout is from a previous mission. Let us come you." The Sky Dragon Slayer held out her hand.

"Like old times." Gray, Erza, Happy, and Charle stood beside her.

Lucy sniffled. She held Wendy's hand. "Just like old times."

"What are we waiting for?!" Erza yelled. "LET'S GO!"

"AYE SIR!"

-cut-

Natsu found himself tied and bound in rope. He flinched and cried as he saw the one to took him. The man spoke. "Natsu Dragneel. Look at you now."

More tears flowed and he shook like a vibrater. He didn't know what he was talking about and why he called him "Dragneel" instead of Heartfilia, but Natsu was freaking out too much to care. His screams were muffled with duct tape.

"Even if you could scream, there would be no point. Dark Song is deep within the desert buried deep in the ground. No one can save you.

No! You're wrong! Mama will come for me! I know it!

"I could hit you with a whip if I want too, but what fun would it be to watch a kid who just cries cry again?" Then Natsu remembered what Gajeel said.

 _"You're a tough kid. Most would end up crying if I picked them up like that."_

Despite this, Natsu couldn't find himself to calm down and be tough like Gajeel said he was. What's gonna happen to me? he thought, quivering. I'm a tough kid! Natsu encouraged to himself.

Natsu stopped telling that to himself as the man kicked him in the side, which hurt. Other men entered the room and locked the door behind them. All with cruel grins.

-cut-

"Well, now." Wendy tapped her toe on the sand below her. "Their base should be under—"

"Gate of the maiden: Virgo!" Lucy summoned Virgo, who, after all these years, still looked the same. Attire and everything. Except now she calls her "Queen" and calls Natsu "Prince".

"What can I do for you, Queen?"

"DIG UNTIL YOU HIT SOMETHING!"

"Yes, Queen." the spirit began to dig like a drill.

Charle panicked. "Wait! Their base is covered in boobie traps!" The minute she said that, purple arrows of magic shot up from the hole Virgo drilled. "VIRGO!"

"Yes, Charle-san?" Charle stood and flew off-guard at the same time in shock and surprise as Virgo surfaced like a weasel behind her. "N-Nevermind…" Erza and facepalmed while Gray and Happy stood there dumbly. Wendy sweatdropped. "I managed to break a hole into the wall."

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy immediately jumped into the hole with no regard for herself at the moment. Her reassembled team jumped in with her.

"Yosh! We're in!" Unfortunately, they were ambushed by Dark Song guild members.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza changed her armor. Gray decided to look cool by turning half his body black. "Ice Devil's Rage!" A purple blizzard shot out of his mouth and instantly took out a chunk of guild members.

Erza levitated and her swords turns. "Dance, my swords!" She swung the sword she was holding and the swords levitating obeyed as if it were a sword beam, taking out another chunk. Charle turned into her human form and effectively did the moon kick.

"We'll handle this! You go on!" Gray commanded.

"But—"

"You wanna save Natsu, right?!" Charle interrupted Lucy. Lucy gulped but reluctantly continued on with Wendy and Happy.

-cut-

"Phhft. Let's just give sell away as a slave. He's useless." Natsu froze. _Slave? I think Mama told me about something like that…_

"HEY BRAT!"

Natsu jumped where he was sitting. "You hear that? You're gonna be carted away from the sea away from your little okaasan."

The boy continued to quiver in fear once more.

-cut-

Lucy, Happy (who was in his human form for safety), and Wendy snuck around the base when the nineteen year old stopped and pressed her ear against the wall.

"You hear that?" said the voice of a man at the other side of the wall. "You're gonna be carted away from the sea away from away from your little okaasan." Wendy gritted her teeth. The nerve!

"Lucy-san. The captor are at the other side of the wall." Then a chill went up her spine as Lucy turned her head angry in an Erza-like manner.

"Out of the way."

Wendy and Happy gulped and did so. All of a sudden, Lucy was in her Taurus Star Dress the moment they were ambushed yet again! "FREEZE!"

GET THE *BLEEP* OUT OF MY WAY!" Lucy easily took out the army in one fell swoop before breaking the wall leading to the wall where her son was held captive.

-cut-

 _Please don't take me away from Mama! I wanna be with Mama!_ Natsu kept shaking and crying, tears flowing out. The men laughed.

"Aren't you a—HOLY—" BOOM! Lucy busted through the wall in pure fury. The S-Class mage changed into her Capricorn Star Dress (which was more of a Star Suit with Sunglasses with her hair down). "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY SON!"

Natsu stopped crying and smiled as much as he could under the restriction of duct tape. Mama!

The original captor laughed. "You think we would be scared of a woman in a suit! You seriously made an entrance."

One can truly feel the deadly glare through Lucy's sunglasses. "This mistake you made is one you simply can't fix." One of the men grabbed a weapon and charged at here. Natsu's eyes widened as he attacked from behind.

Luckily, Lucy noticed instantly and turned around. "CAPRICORN LUCY KICK!" ...straight under the chin!

Lucy saw her son bounded up and her rage was turned into pure fury with added ghost peppers.

She changed out of her Capricorn dress and held out one of keys. "Open: Gate of the Clock: Horologium!" Natsu blinked when he saw he was sitting neatly inside Horologium's chamber, no longer bound. "Get Natsu out of this room!"

"Hey! Don't make me leave! Commanded Natsu in worry."

"Oh no you don't!" One man casts some spell and hit Horologium, but due to his high defense, he was barely scratched. The man then got shot by a blast of sand.

"We are! Don't you dare hurt the little man!" Scorpio did a pose.

"Scorpio! Cheered Natsu."

Wendy and Happy leaned into the hole Lucy made and signaled Horologium to hurry up. The constellation managed to crawl through the hole with the duo's guidance.

Lucy sighed in relief and looked at the men. "Now. What do I do with you?"

-cut-

The group escaped the underground building and called the Magic Council. Horologium left to Celestial Spirit Realm.

"Natsu! What did they do to you?!" Lucy felt Natsu's body to check for many wounds and such.

"Mama, I'm alright. They just kicked me a few times."

"They what?!" Even Erza flinched. Then Lucy began to sob.

The boy looked at her mother sadly. "Mama. I'm alright. You saved me."

"It's not that." Lucy sobbed. "It's that I could've prevented this if I didn't let that mage take you away at the carnival." She sobbed some more. "What kind of S-Class mage am I?" _How can Natsu be proud of me now?_

"But Mama. You beat up all those bad guys. You're strong." Natsu smiled. "I wanna be like you someday."


	3. Dreams

**My Little Summer Day - Chapter 3 - Dreams**

"Goodnight, Natsu." Lucy left his room and closed the door behind her. She stretched her arms over her head. She sighed

Lucy went inside her room and turned on the headlight at her desk. She took out a half filled notebook and began to write another weekly diary entry.

 _Dear Dragneel (x797 August 8th)_

 _It's nearly your seventh birthday, little man! The day we won against Alvarez and when I took care of you. Each birthday, I always wonder how the heck I managed to keep you safe… Just three days ago, I would've lost you forever if that dark mage didn't left behind his gold band necklace._

 _But each year, I keep worrying about your future. What person will you be now under my care? Will you just be a carbon copy of me? Or will you be just like how you were under the hands (or claws) of Igneel? Will you be a fire mage? Or something else?_

 _Even with my friends and former teammates in the guild, I'm starting to get lonely. Gray married and Wendy and Erza are starting to see people. I'm thinking of seeing people too. It may also help you to have a male figure around this quiet apartment anyway. Someone to take you out for mage sports games or just having fun when I'm not there. I don't know._

 _I love you._

 _Lucy_

Lucy closed her diary (or letters to her son) and hid it in a safe place with her other filled diaries. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

-cut-

Lucy woke up by the sunlight peeking through her blinds. She felt something on her side. "Hmm?" Lucy looked over and saw pink hair sticking out from under her sheets. "Natsu?" she questioned. She shook Natsu gently. The little boy emerged from the blanket and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his mother tiredly.

"Natsu. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Without an answer, Natsu yawned and crawled out of bed. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lucy blinked curiously.

When Lucy was finished getting ready, she lit the stove and began to cook dinner while Natsu sat half patiently at the table. "Natsu, why did you come to my room?"

"I wanted to," Natsu answered, not elaborating.

"Why did you want to? Are you scared?" Lucy gibed. He woke up completely.

"I wasn't!"

"Keep saying that…" Lucy muttered. She set her attention back on the pan. "We need to go to the guild. Levy and Gajeel's baby is about to be born."

"Yes, Mama."

-cut-

Once Levy and Gajeel's friends were allowed to enter the infirmary, Jet and Droy were to first to go inside. "LEVY-CH—" They were interrupted with a fist of metal in the face. Lucy scolded them harshly before standing at Levy's side with Natsu.

Levy held her new baby daughter. The baby was sleeping soundly.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked.

"Karasuma," Gajeel answered, placing his hand on her head. Natsu stared at Karasuma.

"Congratulations, Levy-chan?" Lucy said, cupping Levy's hand.

"Arigato, Lu-chan."

"Mama." Natsu interrupted. "Where do babies come from?"

Silence.

-cut-

Images were flying into his head. A giant red dragon seemed to be fighting a black dragon. The red dragon breathed an incredibly large beam of fire at his opponent, which didn't do much. Midway through the fight, the black dragon's arm got ripped off gruesomely, blood spilling. The next thing that happened was the red dragon falling and hitting the dirt as a result of the black dragon's claw attack.

Natsu woke up, eyes tired, yet awake at the same time. He felt the familiar softness of the mattress, sheets, and stuffed toys around him. The dragons were nowhere to be seen. The frightened child hugged a corner of his blanket.

Lucy heard her bedroom door creak open. She looked over the bedsheets. "Mmm… Natsu?" she said in realization, yawning tiredly. Natsu looked just as tired, holding one of his stuffed toys. "May I sleep with you, Mama?"

The mother sat up and opened her arms, welcoming Natsu into her grasp. Lucy covered her sheets over Natsu, who was now on top of her, and they fell asleep almost instantly.

-cut-

Lucy was crying in the middle of destruction. Dragons were circling around her, breathing whatever element they were affiliated with and destroying the city was Crocus. Why is she singing? The song wasn't those songs Lucy used to sing to Natsu when he couldn't sleep. Instead, it was a depressing tune with a shaky voice. All of a sudden, the scene changes and Lucy is wearing a black cloak. Some man was about to attack someone, but Lucy intercepted. She fell on the cold stone floor.

"AAH!" Things were moving so fast. Natsu found himself falling off Lucy's bed and hitting the carpet. Lucy's eyes snapped open and looked over the edge to see her son on the floor. "N-Natsu! Are you alright?!" She did not expect the next thing that was about to happen.

"MAMA!" A pink ball of mass was thrown upon her so suddenly. Lucy felt her shoulder getting wet and Natsu's breathing getting shaky.

The woman was deeply confused. Natsu doesn't normally cry like this anymore. Even in dangerous situations, he would cry tears, but not shakily like this.

"N-Natsu! What's wrong?"

"I-I thought you died…"

Suddenly, realization struck her like a catapulted hammer. Natsu was having nightmares. "This is why you snuck into my room last night…" she muttered. She allowed her son to let it all out. Once the kid's sniffling slowed down…

"Natsu. What did you see? Tell me."

As Natsu slowly regained his voice, he explained the event with his limited vocabulary.

'No…' Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was dreaming his own past memories. Her eyes then went from shock to pity. "It's alright Natsu. Come here."

Lucy lied down along with her son. She reached for the stuffed toy that Natsu brought with him and placed it between his arms. The boy tightened his grip on it as if it might wake up and run away. "Goodnight, Natsu." She kissed his cheek and both feel asleep.

No child should ever witness something like that.

-cut-

"Natsu's what?!" questioned Erza and Lisanna in shock. Lucy told her two friends everything while Natsu was hanging out with Asuka outside the guild. Erza looked down at the wood beneath her. "It's only a matter of time before he begins to remember."

Lucy sighed, drinking some of her orange juice. "What should I do now?" she asked, somewhat depressingly. Lisanna held her shoulder.  
"C'mon, Lucy. Things will be alright."

The women heard the doors of the guild open. "Please, Asuka? Can we fight like the others?" Natsu was standing in front of Asuka imitating a fighting stance guild members would do when they get ready for brawls. Lucy ticked, forgetting the conversation she was having.

"Natsu! You should be better than to pick fights!" Lucy scolded. However, Natsu didn't listen and jumped onto Asuka's face, causing them to fall over.

"Natsu Heartfilia! You will stop this instant. I won't take you to the guild anymore!" After her threat, the pink haired boy began to behave, no longer trying to pick a fight. Asuka sat up holding the newly received bruise.

-cut-

Two silhouettes were in front of a background. One of a woman and one of a child who seemed older than Natsu. Lucy can judge of the body language that the child was yelling at the woman, who was on her knees. She could tell that the woman tried to calm the child down, but failed. The child ran the opposite direction, leaving the woman behind to reach out before giving up and burying her face in her hands.

Lucy's eyes opened. Her body was frozen and couldn't move. 'Stupid sleep paralysis!' Once she managed to regain her nerves, she looked to her left. Natsu was sleeping soundly. Her shock of the dream disappeared as her smile appeared on her face. "I love you Natsu." Lucy lied down, holding her boy close.

 **I hope I wasn't putting too many cuts into this chapter. I needed to make cuts at night for the dreams. This chapter isn't really much.**

 **Next chapter: Natsu's birthday!**


	4. Natsu's Birthday (and First Job?)

**My Little Summer Day - Chapter 4 - Natsu's Birthday and First Job?**

 **Thank God the Birthday Song is now on Public Domain! CAN'T SUE ME NOW!**

After Lucy had brushed her teeth extra early this morning, she got a call from Wendy. "Lucy-san. We're outside the door." Lucy nodded. "Alright. Got the cake?"

"Yup!"

"Sweet! 'll let you in now." Lucy walked to the front door and opened the door, welcomed amusingly by Erza, Gray, and the two dragon slayers trying to keep Kumori quiet while trying to hold their gifts. Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily were the ones who carried the chocolate cake. Lucy gestured them to come in quickly.

Erza opened the box and took out the cake, placing it on the small table. The cake was chocolate like previously mentioned with vanilla frosting and strawberries (obviously Erza chose the cake). Gajeel had set up the candles while Wendy and the exceeds places the gifts on the counter.

Lucy looked at the clock. "Natsu should wake up any moment now." The hobby novelist stepped back and smiled at the display. Everything was all set. "I'm gonna wake him up now. Stay quiet."

When Lucy reached his room, she barged in and shook the birthday boy awake. "Wake up, Natsu."

Natsu groaned. "Five more minutes, Mama."

"I got something for you, Natsu." Without listening to her child's protests, Lucy lifts him out of bed by under the arms and made him brush his teeth and hair. Once he finished, Lucy went inside the dining area. Natsu followed her.

"Surprise!" The surprise was finished off with a party blower courtesy of Gray's son carried by Happy. Natsu blinked as Lucy approached him. "Happy birthday, Natsu!"

Once the news sunk in, Natsu's eyes widened with his smile. "Really? For me?" Erza nodded. "Now let's cut into this cake already!" Impatient, Erza requipped a large kitchen knife with a sinister look, causing Gray, Wendy, and Lucy to shake and Kumori to cover behind his father.

Lucy ticked. "Erza! We're here to have a good time! Not scare Natsu!" Erza softened. "I'm sorry. Please hit me!" The kids looked at her like she was a polar bear wearing clothes.

Wendy sighed at her antics before setting her eyes on Natsu. She lifted him on a chair, making Natsu huff for being babied. "C'mon, Natsu." They began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Natsu. Happy birthday to you!" After they finished singing, Natsu blew out the candles as Lucy took a picture.

Out of nowhere, Erza requipped her knife again. "Let's cut into this sucker!"

-cut-

Once they were satisfied (Natsu and Kumori especially since they had cake for breakfast), Gajeel gives Natsu a long, wrapped box. Excited by it's size, Natsu tore the wrapping and opened the box, revealing something that was the last thing Lucy was expecting.

"EH?!" Lucy, Wendy, and Gray gaped at the fire stave that Gajeel and Pantherlily had gave him. The weapon was around seven to eight feet long with a metal white handle and an orange diamond shaped lacrima. Natsu was extremely excited now. "Thank you!"

"Hang on!" Lucy interrupted. "Natsu is too young for this!"

"Alright," Gajeel replied coolly. "We'll just wait for Natsu to get older. Maybe like, twelve to thirteen years old?"

"I wanna use it now!"

"No, Natsu! Wait until you're older!" Lucy took the stave and placed it on the counter until she had found a place to hide it.

Erza gave Natsu her present. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy when the gift was short sword. "ARE THEY ALL VIOLENT?!" Lucy yelled, somewhat pissed. She also took the short sword and sheath and placed it on the counter to hide later (maybe even throw out the weapon without her noticing).

Luckily for the mother's sanity, Wendy, Charle, and Happy gave Natsu some cool magic toys that were little wands that would make illusions based on what movements the holder does. Lucy had to make Natsu put them down so they could see what Gray and Kumori got for them.

Natsu opened the box and pulled out a scarf. A white scarf with a scaly pattern.

The moment when the others other than Kumori and Gray saw it, they were struck in the heart with nostalgia and slight pain. It was obvious that they had put their best effort into making it as accurate as possible. It looked like the real thing, only clean and brand new.

The child was highly intrigued by the item and was surprised it was actually softer than it looked when he pressed it on his face. The scarf was so long like the original that the some draped with Natsu tried wrapping the muffler around his neck.

"This looks cool! Thank you." Gray gave him a pat on the back. "Looks good on you, kid!"

Lucy smiled sadly. 'Natsu…' She finally decided to give Natsu his birthday present. "Hey Natsu? What do you want to do for your birthday?"

The moment Natsu heard this, he took the chance. "I wanna go on a job!"

Everything went silent.

"Uh, are you—"

"Of course! A job will definitely help you in the future!" Erza butted in, comically shoving Lucy aside.

"Hang on, I'm—" She was interrupted by Erza grabbing her by the collar.

"Don't you realize the opportunity? Think of all the experience Natsu will have! Once he's old enough to join Fairy Tail and travel all around Fiore, this experience will guide him."

"Do you have any idea how varied—"

"THINK ABOUT IT! You don't want your precious son to go on his first job all lost, do you? Natsu Heartfilia, wandering around in the forest on his first official job, lost and scared with no idea what to do. DO YOU WANT THAT?!"

Now that that passionate yelling made the mother think, she _didn't_ want that. Everyone else either stared at Erza or laughed at her eccentricness.

-cut-

Lucy, albeit scared and nervous for Natsu's safet, stood in front if the request board with Natsu holding her hand. He wore the scarf he was given and some appropriate clothes. Erza had wanted to experience Natsu's experience, so she decided to go with them.

"How about we go on a delivery mission? That's safe, right?" As Lucy was about to reach, ignoring Natsu's huffing, Erza stopped her. "A delivery mission isn't gonna give Natsu the proper experience. How about a Vulcan hunting job?"

"Yeah!" cheered Natsu, being on Erza's side. Lucy became frantic. "Natsu, are you sure?"

"I can handle it!" Natsu pointed his thumb to himself and puffed his chest with pride. Erza ruffled his hair. "Atta boy!" She lifted the boy up to the paper, allowing him to rip it from the bulletin board. The blonde tried to stop them, but gave up.

"So, Erza, on another job?" asked Mira in her everyday kind voice. However, she was especially in shock when it was Natsu who placed the paper in front of her. "Lucy and I are gonna take Natsu on a job. It'll be a good experience for the future."

"Uh, I see." Mirajane registered the mission. "Alright, have fun!"

-cut-

The three finally arrived at their location. I thick forest. All and all, Lucy isn't very pleased. 'What if vulcans now go after children?' Her novelist imagination soon takes control.

 _A vulcan grabbed Natsu and ran away with him, leaving Lucy behind not knowing where it took him. "NATSU!"_

After a moment of imagination, Lucy comes back to reality. "N-Natsu? Are you sure about this?" Natsu looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I am!" The boy looks at Erza. "Aunt Erza! Beat up all those vulcans, please?" he begged. Erza smirked. "Of course, Natsu! Those vulcans will regret every life decision!" Erza yelled sadistically. Lucy face-palmed.

Erza became alert. "There's a vulcan up west. Watch what I do, Natsu. Back away." Natsu obeys and a large vulcan erupts from the greenery. "Ooooh! Two women!"

Natsu cheered, "Beat him up!"

" **Requip! Black Wing Armor!** " Erza requips into her armor and begins to fly and delivered some heartfelt swings of her sword before giving a swift kick, effectively beating the vulcan to an inch of his life. Lucy giggled nervously while her son was jumping up and down.

Erza landed and requipped to her regular armor. Fascinated by Erza's display of awesomeness, Natsu looks up to Lucy. "Mama! Can you beat up a vulcan? Please?" he begged. Lucy didn't think it would hurt. She heard rustling from behind her.

The celestial mage readies her Taurus key. She was expecting just one vulcan.

Instead, she got a whole herd.

"EH?!" Recovering quickly, Lucy summons Taurus, who eyes her. "Your looks mooove—"

"Make a pervy remark in front of my son and I _will_ send you over the moon without my key!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucy transformed to her Taurus star dress and, with Taurus, lunges herself at the vulcans.

"Yeah! Beat em up!"

"You're doing good Lucy!"

Motivated by encouragement, Lucy and Taurus keep on going, trying to knock out as many of these monsters as possible. 'Now Natsu knows how strong of a mage I am!' She looked back hoping to see Natsu smiling like an idiot, only to see both Erza and Natsu dumbfounded. 'EH?!' Natsu points behind her.

The celestial mage looks behind her too see a vulcan around five times the size of the regular creatures. 'Oh sh—'

The giant, no humongous, vulcan easily knocks out Taurus, sending him back to the celestial spirit world, and grabs Lucy unexpectedly, holding her in a crushing grip. The creature disappears with her.

"Lucy!" cried Erza. "Don't worry, Natsu, I'll—"

However, Natsu was gone before Erza even looked over to his side. "That's definitely Natsu..."

-cut-

'Why does this feel so familiar?' Apparently, the vulcans were smart enough to cuff her in magic negating cuffs. 'This is so embarrassing…'

The vulcans were circling around her, clapping their hands above their heads like idiots while the leader towered over her.

Meanwhile, Natsu peaked into the cave his mother was held captive. He squeezed his fist. 'How dare they?!' Next to him were rocks that were around four inches in diameter. He took off his scarf with an idea…

"Hey you!" Lucy and the vulcans follow the voice.

"NATSU?!" Suddenly, a rock was catapulted at the leader vulcan's head.

The pink haired boy was standing at the cave entrance next to a pile of rocks. He was using the scarf Gray gave him as a slingshot (that a person swings in a circle and launches).

Natsu loaded his slingshot, swung and hit one of the vulcans, knocking it out. Lucy became paranoid again. "Natsu! Get out, it's dangerous!"

Unfortunately, Natsu didn't listen and continued to knock out more vulcans. For the next rock, he aimed at the leader's head. "No one takes Mama away!"

The rocks, however, just made him mad. The creature began to go after Natsu.

"NATSU!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" In the nick of time, Erza in her purgatory armor hits her club against the vulcan's thick skull.

"Erza!" exclaimed Lucy, beyond relieved that Natsu was saved in time.

Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and shot a blast of lightning at the leader, defeating him all fried. Erza freed Lucy from the magic negating cuffs.

-cut-

Once they were back at the guild, Lucy gave Natsu a stern look. "You really scared me, Natsu. What if Erza didn't show up and the leader vulcan managed to hit you?"

"I did it because I was scared what they were gonna do to you," Natsu argued.

"I'm able to defend myself, Natsu. You're not ready yet. You could've seriously gotten hurt," scolded Lucy. 'I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you did.'

The boy looked down ashamed. Lucy sighed. "However, I believe you could make a strong mage in the future. You may have scared me so much, but I'm so proud of you." The blonde stood at eye level and hugged her son.

"Just don't do anything that stupid again!"

"Yes, Mama."


	5. Not So Happy Visit

**My Little Summer Day - Chapter 5 - Not So Happy Visit**

Back in Fairy Tail, everyone did their normal routine - get jobs, talk to people, get drunk, fight, and end up on the floor when Erza got pissed.

A regular day.

Like everyday, Lucy talked to her guildmates (specifically Erza, Lisanna, and Levy) while her son played with other kids outside. In midst of conversation, Lucy felt a strange presence.

As Natsu was screwing around with Asuka and Kumori, all three see two figures. One had blonde hair and a few scars, while the other had black hair and red eyes. They all stop.

The blonde haired man looked at Natsu. The kid gulped. However, the man simply grinned and ruffled his hair. For some odd reason, the one with black haired was giving the kid an uneasy feeling as he looked at him with an analyzing eye. The two walked into the guild as Natsu left his friends, following the two.

Gajeel grinned idiotically like he always did. He patted the black haired man in the back. "What up, Rogue? It's been too long." As he and Rogue conversed, the other man walked up to Lucy. Lucy noticed and dropped her conversation.

"Hey, Lucy-san. How's it been?" When Lucy smiled, which told figured he wasn't a threat. He curiously, yet slightly nervous, walked up to him. "You know, at first, I didn't think being a guild master could be too bad. Instead I'm been drowning in work that it barely left me any spare time."

"Hi, Natsu," said Lucy, noticing the boy. "This is my friend here. His name is Sting, the master of the Sabertooth guild."

Natsu shook Sting's hand. "Hello, Sting-san," Natsu greeted politely, making use of those lessons of respect Lucy had kept reminding him about.

"Natsu! Look how grown you are now! I haven't seen you in forever!" Natsu had slightly relaxed under the master's friendliness. It had reminded him of Gildarts.

"Natsu, Sting and I are gonna talk, okay? Go play with your friends." Natsu complied and left the group alone.

Once Natsu had left, Sting looked at her with grave concern. "Lucy, you look tired. Are you okay?" he asked, noting the slight bags and how Lucy's face wasn't as bright as it had used to be."

"I'm fine, thank you," replied the Celestial mage. "Being a single mother is definitely harder than it looks."

Erza grinned. "Our girl here is strong." Lisanna and Levy (who was holding her daughter) nodded in agreement. Sting smiled, slightly relieved. "At least you're happy. Just wanted to make sure. So how it the little guy?"

"Natsu is doing great. He wants to learn holder magic like me. Gajeel ended up giving him a fire stave for his birthday, but it's too big. I may give him a smaller one when he's a little older." All four chuckled and the ridiculous gift.

Lisanna teased, "Erza also thought it was a good idea to give Natsu a short sword." Erza stood proudly (not seeing the downsides of giving a _child_ a sword) while Levy chuckled.

"What about you, Sting?" She pulled a chair, welcoming him to the conversation. Sting took it kindly.

"I'm doing fine. Kept getting headaches with all the paperwork and stuff. Ever since Natsu… you know, we became officially the most destructive guild in Fiore in a snap! The next thing I knew, my table was just covered to the point that if you were blind, you would've thought my office bench was white. It was just ridiculous." Sting messaged his forehead with the ladies laughing at his misfortune.

"I can see what Makarov-san had to face. How was it like raising Natsu?" Sting questioned, curious.

Lucy held her face lightly. "Well, the first year was dreadful. I don't want to talk about it. I can't believe I was so stupid…"

"You don't need to talk about everything!"

"Alright. Well, passing all the bad stuff, I began to settle with the change. Natsu still acts hyper and so, but I think he picked up some of my traits. He's actually much smarter than before. Except that one time recently when Natsu tried to start a brawl."

Sting laughed.

"Oooh!" cried Erza "There was this one time when Natsu danced on the tabletop! It was so CUTE!" Erza went kitty-faced. Levy and Lisanna danced.

"There was also this time was Natsu pulled on Gajeel's hair. Poor sweetie.

 _"What?! Stop pulling my hair, pink head!_

Then Lisanna joined. "I remember like it was yester—"

"AAAAAAAHH!"

~~~Cut~~~

Once Rogue was done talking to Gajeel, he decided to see Natsu himself. He did remember seeing Natsu and a blue haired boy with solid blue color eyes (similar to Juvia's) running to the garden in the back…

As Rogue stepped outside, he saw Natsu and the other boy messing around with some toys. He hadn't seen Natsu in so long.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer tried to interact with the child "Remember me, Natsu?" He had successfully gained Natsu's attention.

Unfortunately, having messy black hair covering one eye, a nose scar, and red eyes wasn't the best approach. Natsu, wary about Rogue, stopped what he was doing and backed away, forcing Kumori do the same.

"C'mon, Natsu. I'm safe." Rogue attempted to inch closer, trying to have friendly interaction. When he got closer, however, Natsu recognized him somewhere.

The moment he realized who was trying to talk to him, Natsu wasn't scared anymore. He was _terrified!_ Tears began to well up and his body shook violently. "N-Natsu?" Kumori asked, confused.

Suddenly, Natsu cried bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

The screech made everyone in the garden at least flinch. The cry for help was so loud, Rogue's sensitive eardrums nearly ruptured and he fell on his knees holding his head.

~~~Cut~~~

After Lisanna was cut off by the scream, they all jumped out of their seats. The voice was unmistakable.

"NATSU!" Lucy's mind narrowed towards saving her baby and ran outside to the source. Sting, Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy's old team followed her to the garden.

Outside, Natsu was stood three meters away from Rogue crying. The Dragon Slayer himself was still stunned by the noise. Kumori stood next to him. Lucy's motherly instincts kicked in even more and ran up to her baby. Juvia, who had appeared to see what had happened, ran up to her own son to see if he was alright.

Lucy fell on her knees and comforted the pink haired kid just like how Layla would comfort her. Sting asked Rogue what had happened once he stood up.

"Dude! What happened?!"  
"I don't know. I just wanted to talk to Natsu before he screamed. I don't know what I did…" The Slayer sulked, with the other comforting him.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay, Natsu. Rogue isn't dangerous."

Natsu sniffled and wiped his eyes with his scarf. "But Mama, h-he's—" He ended up cutting himself off by his own crying. Lucy held his shoulders firmly.

"Natsu! What happened?!"

He sniffled. "Him!" he pointed at Rogue accusingly.

Lucy stared at him, remembering the dream Natsu told her about future Rogue killing her future self. "Natsu! Rogue isn't that man. He's nice, kind. He's not like the man in your dream." Sting and Rogue looked at him confused. What dream?

The mother smiled sadly and hugged him gently. Natsu cried on her shoulder, still shaking.

~~~Cut~~~

It was time for Sting and Rogue to leave. They still felt bad for disturbing the peace. "Lucy-san, I'm so sorry—"

"No need for that. I understand," she interrupted, cutting off the Sabertooth master. "Just wait a bit and Natsu should be fine. Don't let this day hold you back from visited. Feel free to visit my apartment anytime." Lucy smiled at the two, holding Natsu by her side. He still avoided Rogue's gaze, which only pained the Slayer more.

"Well, see ya. I'll meet you some other time." Sting and Rogue turned the opposite direction and walked towards to exit of Magnolia.

Once the Sabertooth mages were out of view, Natsu clung tighter to his mother. "Mama, are they safe?"

Lucy patted his back and smiled. "Don't worry, Natsu. They're alright."

 **Ugh It's been a month since I've updated. I went out of town and got so fricken busy cause my school decided to make me do something crazy (my school holds a lot of pride and will do whatever it takes to keep it that way).**

 **Also I can't wait for the Switch and Sonic Mania! I'm so excited! Also why does Mario Odyssey have to be so far away?**


End file.
